Episode 22
''**Told from the Point of View of Selene Morris** I can't believe it, a year has passed, Amanda's name has just been drawn. I scream out for her, I am stopped by Peacekeepers, I scream that I'll take her place in the games. They except and I go down as the first volenteer from District 5. I don't recognize the boy that is drawn and I don't care, all I care about is that my sisters are safe. My father won't even know I've been selected until I get to the Capitol. The train ride is a blur, all I can think about is my sisters and my mother. I see my stylist who is a man with green skin and blue hair, he preps me, my tribute costume is a skin tight white suit with gold lightning sparking from it. The chariot ride is exillerating, I feel so powerful but I know that I can't win, I am up against so many strong adversaries. For my interview I am wearing a silver dress with rhinestones all over it, my shoes are black and I am wearing a black stoned necklace. For interview I play it cocky oddly enough but my mentor said it was best, he also told me I was best at the cocky angle, when that was the exact oppisite of how I feel. I walk off feeling tingly, I go into my room on the 5th floor, I eat dinner and go straight to bed. The next day we start training, I do pretty good and I score a 9 on my test. But the games I am so unprepared for. The light hits me, I feel awful as I kill a tribute boy for a knife and backpack. I move on, sit down in a cave and cry. I feel so weak and helpless. In less than a day 20 tributes are dead, there is a pack of 4 Careers, I find my district partner, we work together to keep watch and look for roots and nuts we can eat. We already found water so that's one less thing to do. That night we sleep together his head on my lap, in the morning we awake and he goes out scavenging. I hear the cannon go off, my partner is laying dead on the ground, I run to him and try to get him to breath. I scream and cry then I see a Career come my way, I hold up 5 fingers for my district and I let her slash my throat. I fall to the ground a lifeless, still bleeding vesel. ''*BOOM* **** ''**Told from the Point of View of Jessamine Roe**'' I wake to see that only 6 tributes (including me) remain. I have only killed one person and that was the boy from District 8, he was bleeding from his stomach and he was choking on his own blood, I shot and killed him. I grab my bow and scout out again. I make it to the Cornacopia before I notice an odd blue smoke rising from the center of it. I see a 3 males and 1 female laying dead in the middle of the Cornacopia. I run as far as I can with smoke still trailing me, I run and dive into deep stream. I stay there a while before the Career girl from 1 drags me out of the water by my hair. I struggle and kick and scream she laughs and holds the knife to my throat, a little bit of blood comes out of my neck. I scream grab the blade with my bare hands, I take it from her and stab her in the throat, she falls and the cannon sounds. I see a hovercraft comes over, I get taken aboard where my woundes are treated. I am prepped and ready for my interview, it flies by as does the train ride. I am 13 and the only victor from District 14, I feel alienated. I go into my room without speaking so much as a word to my family. I flop on my bed and I cry. Read More: Episode 23